


Home and Heart

by Shivver



Series: Short Fiction [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-22 18:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11973021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shivver/pseuds/Shivver
Summary: Mummy and children in the summer sun...





	Home and Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost of a story from my collection _Short Fiction_ , to organize them into a series rather than a single story collection.
> 
> Entry for Drabble Challenge #32 ("Moon") at who_contest on LiveJournal.
> 
> Familiarity with "Silence in the Library"/"Forest of the Dead" recommended.

After a fine lunch of sandwiches and apple slices, the children were almost climbing over themselves to get out into the summer sun to play. Ella was bouncing in her chair while Joshua tried to twist himself into sitting on his head while obeying the rule of staying in his seat, if not the spirit. Charlotte, as usual, had her nose buried in a book, but the tapping of her foot against the leg of the chair indicated her impatience to run and play as well.

"Ok, you lot!" Mummy cried. "Out you go!" Cheering and giggling, the three children jumped up and skipped out of the house, tumbling out onto the lawn. As the girls grabbed the jump rope and bullied their younger brother into playing, their mother leaned against the door jamb and watched them as they sang their rhyming song in cadence with the boy's hops.

_Stories for the dreaming boy,_  
_Far more fun than any toy._  
_Brilliant tales for every girl._  
_Doctor Moon protects the world._

_One, two, three, four!_  
_Pick the books up from the floor!_  
_Five, six, seven, eight!_  
_Put them 'way and don't be late!_

_As the bright day turns to night,_  
_Doctor Moon will shine his light,_  
_And when the shadows come to call,_  
_Doctor Moon will comfort all._

Mummy twirled a blond curl with a finger. Tomorrow, she'd take them to travel the universe, as she herself had done in her old life. After all, they had all the books ever written to explore, countless worlds and stories to visit. All she needed to do was request the computer to render one for them. _Or_ , she mused as she gazed at her children with a tender smile, _perhaps we'll stay here and enjoy another beautiful day._


End file.
